La proxima vez
by Matamune
Summary: solo un dia cualquiera en la villa de Konoha... cuando todo termino.SASUxSAKU  Oneshot


**ACLARACION**: Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha después de 3 años de ausencia

: La canción de Amaral no la elegí yo… ella me eligió a mi… la escuche y me ocurrió el fic.

LA PROXIMA VEZ…

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando en el típico lugar que tenía para ello el equipo 7, practicaba con el aire… pues se encontraba solo… justo a la orilla de un lago.

Se disponía a meditar…. Se cruzo de brazos y piernas en el suelo y cerro sus ojos tratando de concentrarse, ser uno con el aire…

Era tan relajante estar así, sin nada más que hacer que concentrar su poder para aumen…

"_quiero vivir, quiero gritar, quiero sentir el universo sobre mi…"_

Pero que rayos! – dijo Sasuke al parecer estaba tan concentrado que oír esa voz cantando lo sobresalto.

"_quiero correr en libertad, quiero encontrar mi felicidad…"_

Sakura! – grito Sasuke enojado

"_quiero encontrar mi sitio… solo encontrar mi sitio"_

Sakura! – la llamo otra vez… al parecer no escuchaba o eso creía él...

Ohh Sasuke-kun, no pensé que estuvieras acá – dijo muy inocente la kunoichi

Claro que si… pero tenías tan fuerte ese aparato… niña tonta – dijo en tono disgustado

A quien le dices tonta, cubo de hielo? – dijo Sakura desafiante

Sasuke se sorprendió de aquel reproche pero no le daría el gusto de hacérselo saber…

A ti… niña tonta!, no ves que estoy entrenando?, no vengas con tus niñerías a molestarme – dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado… - _"desde cuando Sakura me contesta así?"_- al parecer cierta kunoichi lo que menos tenia en su cara es disgusto, es mas pareciera que lo tenia todo planeado para molestarlo.

Niñerías, Esto se llama música… ha! Pero un bruto como tu era de esperar que no supiera... – dijo muy airosa…

Que pretendes Haruno? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella… hasta el momento estaban tan distantes el uno al otro que solo se gritaban.

Que pretendes tú Uchiha? – dijo la rosada imitando la acción de su compañero

Porque no te vas con tus amiguitas a hacer cosas de mujeres? Y me dejas en paz? – dijo el moreno mirándola a los ojos.

Y porque tendría que hacerle caso? Señor Uchiha?... tú no me mandas – estaban cada vez mas cerca…

Claro que puedo… soy mas fuerte que tu si yo quiero puedo hacer eso y mucho mas… - sonrisa malévola de Sasuke…

Así?... y quien ha dicho que eres mas fuerte?... la que tiene súper fuerza aquí soy yo… - dijo altaneramente.

Estaban cara a cara... no se daban cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, parecía que fuera algo normal en ellos.

Hmp… pues yo puedo hacer esto – dijo el moreno con mirada fulminante

Pero que rayos!... Sasuke bájame – Sasuke la había tomado en sus brazos mientras la kunoichi movía sus piernas para safarse sin resultado.

Así? Quien es la fortachona ahora? Marimacho? – Sasuke tenia que reconocer que le parecía divertida la situación, se estaba divirtiendo mucho molestando a Sakura, y decidió en ese momento que el entrenamiento había terminado.

A quien le dices marimacho! – Sakura en un ágil movimiento se volteo, pero lo que causo no fue safarse sino que caer ambos al suelo y ella encima de Sasuke… para sorpresa del moreno…

Que pasa? A caso no estas acostumbrado que una débil kunoichi te gane? – Sakura lo tenía aprisionado contra su cuerpo en el pasto.

Mmm si... debo reconocer que me ganaste disculpa por haberte menospreciado – decía Sasuke en tono serio, cosa que a Sakura le causo gracia… y puso sus manos encima de su cintura en acción de superioridad.

Así debe ser… aunque…cometiste un error Haruno – miraba Sasuke en tono de burla…

Ehhh? Que error...ahhhhhhhh- grito Sakura

Un ninja nunca debe bajar la guardia – si, esta vez Sasuke se puso encima de ella, para sorpresa de la distraída Sakura... – creo que te gane… otra vez… caíste Haruno.

Ni en tus sueños Uchiha – con ayuda de su súper fuerza lo puso debajo de él…. Y así fueron encaramándose uno encima del otro rodando por el pasto… sin darse cuenta… dieron a parar al lago, pero no les importo…

Mojados a la orilla del lago, empezaron una lucha de agua, la verdad los dos no tenían idea como rayos empezaron a jugar en el agua… hacerse sumergidas y todo…

Los dos se veían muy divertidos…

"_Que rayos estoy haciendo…"_ - pensaba Sasuke – _"pero no puedo evitar pensar que… es divertido… jamás pensé que podría divertirme con ella…"_

Ambos se encontraban cansados… arrodillados en la parte baja del lago… se miraban… solo se miraban… se contemplaban como nunca lo hicieron… mientras que una media sonrisa se esbozaba en la cara de ambos…

De repente sintieron un ruido… era Kakashi que venia a buscar a Sasuke… y se encontró con menuda escena…

Ehh? Lo siento… creo que el entrenamiento quedara para otra ocasión Sasuke… - dijo Kakashi muy divertido – "_Al fin esos dos están progresando…_ "- pensó divertido, dicho esto se hizo humo… lo que menos quería era hacer mal tercio.

Sasuke y Sakura volvieron a mirarse después de esa extraña aparición de su sensei

Sakura noto algo raro en la mirada de Sasuke… esta vez no miraba su cara sino... que más abajo… su camisa ceñía parte de sus pechos…

Qué estas mirando Pervertido… no pensé que el señor Iceberg tendría esas manías… - se acerco a Sasuke gateando en el agua y le tiro fango… que Sasuke esquivo…

Acto seguido el moreno se paro… y salio del agua… la kunoichi solo lo seguía con la mirada… intrigada.

Bueno entonces… - dijo el moreno calmadamente- para la próxima ven mas abrigada… - dicho esto hizo un gesto con los dedos y se despidió de la kunoichi escabulléndose rápidamente por los árboles…

"_La próxima vez…"_ - pensaba Sakura sonrojada…

La próxima vez será mejor…


End file.
